dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Retribution/Zoanthrope/Strategy/@comment-72.218.237.54-20170505030322
lol zoans.... one of the most broke units in all of retribution "sadly one of the least used units in the game" utter bullshit. so i'm probably wasting my time here but waiting for a match in retribution is a rather long wait now a days. first thing zoans will tear through infantry with their attacks not to mention you can use their ability to snare vehicles or knockback indivudual units. the fact that they have no set up time is amazing while they have zero melle capabilty who gives a shit they're artillery you're not using them for melle and no other artillery unit is going to beat a melle squad (in melle) so it really makes no difference. the healing synapse... it stacks and like this page says it gets stronger with veterncy to the point that if you get 10 level 4 zoans you are now invicable (well a few things will still kill you IE the ork's large meteror but you can simply shield through that one and survive the rest) as long as your zoans stick within each other's synapse you can literally stand in the midle of a fuckin chaos rift and not take damage its a mechanic that is more broken than well... the game itself that relic refuses to patch but moving on. how to counter zoans which is quite a myriad of ways even with all the races i'll list some effective ones but there are alot of different ways and even the ones i list can be simply countered with different unit compisitions and abilites. SM: Dreadnought with assult cannons chews through the shield and quickly takes out unshielded zoans./ Scout sniper either 3 or 4 of em will take an unshielded zoan out in a single volley just infiltrate and search for em./ any melle that catches them on retreat although not advisable to rush em to force a retreat more than likely you'll take damage and they'll just retreat after the first volley. IG: AKA zoan's dinner but also one of the more effective races against zoans/Manticores if you can either manticore the fuck out their retreat point or use the inquisitors abilites to snare zoans in place you can take em out with ease if you place the shots spot on./ Commisar well this guy can literally execute zoans to death or use his arty ability to do alot of damage or just simply lead a bunch of melle while running none shall fall against them of all the heros this guy is probably zoan's bane/ storm troopers(Hotshot laser kit) deals alot of damage at long range lost alot of zoans to these sneaky assholes if you catch zoans unshielded you can usually take 1 or 2 out before they knew what happened. Chaos:........... i don't really care about this race enough to post anything detailed/sorcer/melle marines/ bloodcrusher if they survive long enough or teleported on top of em.... Eldar: Cloaked Wraithguard / hit and run warp spiders/ rangers similar to sm/ Infantry near the Avatar of Khaine can soak up alot more of zoans damage due to the aura/ Orks: well obvious is nobz could use wb to throw em in simply use frenzy or use mek to rumbler the zoans or a combination of all 3 and have a party./battlewagon death roller not a sure fire way as its a very buggy mechanic but if you manage to get it to work it pretty much instant kills anything if you just run shit over which is fuckin hilarious if they're all trying to retreat into the wagon./ stickbombas stuns is not a bad way to move shit closer to them force a retreat. Tyrnid: Carnifexs any type / other zoans/ lictor fleshhook/ if they have no detection you can use raveners to pop up on top of em with the stuns yeah i know some of this stuff won't always work depending on unit compisitons but people always complain about zoans being over powered and unkillable which isn't always untrue depending on how much you fed them. but these are some basic ways of countering them.